Triplets of Pain
by Ivy Darklight
Summary: There's going to be a second Dark tournement. The YYH Gang is Invited except there's a new rule, there has to be two girls on each team and Genkai refuses to join! But there are three girls that can...On hold...
1. Meet the Girls

The demon flew down to the practicing warriors. It was small and graceful, covered in bright, colorful feathers. His name wasn't important, he didn't even know himself, he had been created just for the purpose of delivering letters to warriors. As he flew lower he saw that the warriors were using spirit energy in their sparing, these were the right people. He cawed out a greeting; they stopped their sparring, and many tried to catch their breath, and watched his descent. When he landed on the ground he transformed into a small boy with wings and feathers.

"Hello, I'm the Messenger. I've been sent to give Genkai this letter." Genkai stepped foreword, staff in hand she was forever on the ready. The demon handed her the letter and then began his memorized speech.

"You have been chosen to participate in the Second Dark Tournament. As such the strongest fighter in you group last year, if you competed, has been given the new rules for this year's tournament. One special new rule is as follows, teams are that of six people with at least two of the opposite sex. Furthermore, besides for facing other teams you will all be given a challenge after each match and at the beginning of the next. The challenges are decided by the judges. If you do not choose to accept this invitation then all of your loved ones will be killed in their sleep and you will suffer forever torment. Thank-you." The demon retransformed and flew off, another letter in hand.

"What the hell, I thought we were done with this bull!" Yusuke cried falling to the ground. Kurama smiled and patted Genkai on the back.

"Congratulations on being named the top fighter." Hiei smirked.

"Only because she died and is now back." Yusuke in the back whispered 'old hag' only to receive a thump to the head.

"What about the new rules? And we've got to get another girl." Though it was against his 'code', Kuwabara didn't want to see Yukina slaughtered in her bed. Yusuke mumbled 'We had one to start with?' only to receive another hit.

"So we're going then." Genkai said reading through the rules and relaying them to each person separately by their minds. Yusuke jumped off the ground and began to pace as the others sat and watched.

"Well, Yukina certainly can't fight, neither can Keiko or Botan, so who's left?" The others shouted out random girls, either from school, the other realms or just names. Finally the soft voice of Genkai could be heard.

"Well, I for one will not be competing this year so that means you'll have to find two girls." The yelling soon began. Kurama just sat and smiled as Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all yelled at Genkai. When a vein popped out of her head and she had them all laid out flat she continued.

"But I have two very talented friends, who I'm sure would be glad to join you, and of course the third would come to heal." This got the most protests from Yusuke.

"They'll be old, and probably more useless than she is!" For this he was tackled by Kuwabara who was screaming, the code think of the code!

"I'll contact them tonight, they'll come as quickly as possible." Genkai said leaving the two boys to fight.

"Thank you Genkai we're grateful." Kurama said as he left going home to finish his homework and spend time with his mother.

When all of them, including Yusuke who was trying to find out who Genkai was calling, had left she picked up her telephone and pressed eight on her speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Yes, it's Genkai."

"No time for that now, I'm sure you heard of the second dark tournament?"

"Yes, well the new rule is that their needs to be two women on all the teams."

"No I need all three of you."

"Yes, as soon as possible."

"Thank-you, yes see you soon."

Genkai hung up the phone and with a smile on her face went to bed.

Rin, Myo, and Yuko were all dancing around their house happily. Rin was the oldest triplet by three minutes. Her eyes were a dazzling blue that had no whites in them, at this moment they were sparkling happily. Her hair went down below her knees and she had red streaks running through the entire thing. She was about 5'2 with a lean form, she only weighed about a hundred and ten pounds on a good day, and she was at this moment in a black halter top with a small skirt.

Yuko was the middle girl, older than Myo by a minute. Her hair was cut to just below her shoulders, it was a beautiful shade of dark brown. Yuko's eyes were like her sister's, with no whites in them to cut out the stunning green. She was around 5'3, with a good weight of one fifteen under her belt. She was dancing around in her towel for the minute that Genkai called she had rushed out of the shower.

Myo was the youngest, but matched her sister's in every way, you could almost say that they were practically perfect in every way. Myo was had calm strawberry-blonde hair that fell just to her waist. Being graced with the same form as her sisters Myo was an even 5'2 and a half. No whites was common with the family, as such nothing could hinder her longing lavender orbs. She was around one thirteen all the time, weather she ate like a pig or skipped meals she stayed the same. She was in a dark blue summer dress, without any shoes on you could see her carefully painted toe nails.

Added to all this all the girls were well off in the chest department so needless to say they attracted a lot of attention in public.

"Where did Genkai say we needed to meet her?" Myo asked, finally stopping the sister's dancing.

"She said we need to go to the high school near the place that she lives, she said we'll meet three of our team mates there." Rin said, rechecking what she had written down.

"So we'll show up tomorrow, dazzle the boys and be off to Hang Man's island in no time!" Yuko said jumping up and down. The girls grinned and then ran off to pack.

The next morning Rin came out dressed in a very snug black t-shirt that read 'BITE ME!' in hot pink letters. Her pants were short shorts that left nothing to the imagination about her legs; her hair was in a tight pony tail near the top of her head.

Yuko came out in a low cut blue top that kissed all her curves, her jeans were tight and flared at the bottom, letting everyone know that she had it all. She had her hair in two loose pigtails at the base of her neck, if the occasion occurred she could shake them and let her hair fall in just 'that way'.

Myo was last, she had on a skirt that was exactly three quarters of an inch above her knee, it was white and a soft material; it showed off the bottoms of her legs but would keep them guessing. Her top was also white and it had a small light pink heart in the center of it. She had a white jeans vest over this.

"Myo what are you doing?" Rin asked, popping in a stick of gum and throwing on her combat boots.

"Yeah, we're supposed make a stunning first impression, like no one can beat us!" Yuko said putting on her black converse.

"I wanted to look nice, besides I know I can kick anyone's ass why should I announce it to the world?" The other girl's shrugged at their goody-goody sister and started to leave. Myo put on her white sandals and followed her sister's to the new school. There bags had already arrived at Genkai's.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama, sat in front of the school waiting. Genkai had phone last night and told them that her 'friends' would be arriving at their school the next day. When Yusuke asked if they were posing as grandparents, Genkai let it slip that these were no ordinary friends.

"I wonder what they look like." Kuwabara asked, gazing into the sunset picturing Yukina.

Just as Yusuke was about to hit him the bell rang. As he tried to slip away Keiko came and pushed him through the doors.

"I was going to class I swear!"

Myo, Rin, and Yuko arrived shortly after the first bell rang. They walked up to the office together and got weird stares. Before her sister's could retort Myo smiled.

"Hello we're new here, would you mind giving us the schedules for the Kai triplets?" The secretary nodded, still stunned at the beautiful women before him, and handed her the schedules.

"Looks like we got all the same classes." Rin yawned, they had done the school thing before and they were just to smart to be liked by any one.

"It looks like our first class is math, let's go." Yuko said, marching off to find the room. Myo and Rin snickered as she couldn't figure out the map.

Soon enough they found the right room. Without knocking they entered the classroom only to hear gasps from all the males in the room, including the teacher.

"You must be the new students, please tell us something about yourselves?" He sat back at his desk wanting to see the girls squirm but they didn't. Myo went to the center of the classroom first and began confidently.

"My name is Myo Kai, at age three I was labeled a genius. I don't like to fight, but in this world I usually have no choice. At age five I went to school but had to leave after proving that two plus two could actually equal five." She started to walk to a seat in the back of the class room, when a foot stuck out to trip her. Myo caught herself in midair and then proceeded in punching the boy, softly in the face. His nose gave a resounding crack and he went to the nurse leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"My name's Yuko Kai, I too am a genius but hey I don't like to brag. I'm more of the killer type then Myo so you're warned." She took a seat without a problem, Rin was left standing alone.

"What can I say, I'm Rin. Those two are my sisters, I master in all fighting styles and let's say that genius is a part of the family." Most of the boys looked longingly at the girls but they didn't even notice.

The rest of the morning classes went by swiftly for the girls, and the YYH gang. When lunch approached they had already grabbed a table and were awaiting any sign of Genkai's friends.

Through the flying food Kurama gathered that both Yusuke and Kuwabara had heard about three girls that were in there terms 'So asking for it and they didn't even know it! Super fucking hot, I just want to ram each one up against a wall and ride them until the cows come home.' Because they had said this in front of Kuwabara he was now sporting a bloody lip.

"Well, I think that there just some old hags just like Genkai." Yusuke said before jumping into the cookies that Keiko made him. Kurama sighed and went back to eating his sandwich when through the cookie crumbs he saw something.

Three girls, all beautiful, all graceful and all with aura that screamed for him to run.

The sisters entered the lunch room only to find that it was full of messy slobbering boys, and very cliquey girls. Rin sighed as she looked for a spot to sit, she was so unfocused that she didn't see someone come up to them from behind and grope Myo.

Myo squeaked as the hand touched her behind and then grew very angry. How dare he invade her personal space? She gave dropped her lunch (for she had thought this in about a millisecond) and smacked the guy. He flew across the lunch room and landed with a dreamy look on his face. Myo growled and went to finish him off when Rin and Yuko grabbed her arms.

"Another day, sweet pea, another day." They chanted while taking her to the table that Yuko had spotted. It had a girl sitting at it, she was in the middle of a slobbering boy with black hair and a slobbering boy with red. In the bench across from them was a boy who ate and smiled at the other three.

Finally having regained her composure Myo smiled pleasantly at them.

"Hello my name's Myo Kai and these are my sister Rin and Yuko. Do you mind if we sit with you?" Kuwabara couldn't say anything he was just staring in wonder at these beauties in front of him, Yukina completely out of his mind. Yusuke was in a similar pose but he had swallowed before he allowed his mouth to hang open.

"Yes you may my name's Kurama." Said the nice mannered boy, "This is Yusuke," The one who had remembered to swallow. "Kuwabara," The boy who forgot to swallow, "And Keiko." The girl smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Myo said sweetly trying to avoid their eyes, Yuko and Rin did the same. If no one caught a good look then they would be safe. Yuko took a seat next to Kuwabara, Rin and Myo took seats on both sides of Kurama.

"So Myo, Rin and Yuko right? How long will you be staying?" Yuko wiped her mouth softly and smiled at Keiko.

"Just today."

"Really why, does your family move a lot?"

"No, we're just supposed to meet someone here?"

"Really who? I know everyone I'm sure I could help you." She was sweet and smiling even why Rin gave a gagging look to Myo.

"Don't worry we already met them." Keiko looked mildly surprised, when Yusuke's mouth dropped to the floor and he was yelling.

"You're Genkai's friends?" The three girls laughed and gave him the look of duh.

"What did you expect us to be old?" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama all nodded and Myo giggled.

"Well we should go then, you've all got a lot to learn before the tournament." Yusuke jumped up and started running towards Genkai's, as did Kuwabara and Kurama. Keiko just fumed and went back to eating her lunch.

Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived out of breath to Genkai's. Kurama ran all the way up the stairs and waited for them at the top.

"Way to slow boys, you need to pick up the pace." They made moves to punch him when Hiei showed up at Kurama's side.

"So where are these friends of Genkai?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked all around them and shrugged.

"They arrived here a half and hour ago. You boys are far to slow." Genkai scolded. The walk back to the training arena was a nice brisk one. Genkai told them of the new rules that had just arrived. At least two teams of two had to contain females, so she was enforcing that they picked partners and stuck with them (A/N: Remember the teams now all have six members.)When they finally made it they saw two of the girls sparring.

Rin and Yuko each had a staff and were moving with lightning speed hitting at each other and laughing when they got hit themselves. Myo sat in the back and laughed at both her sisters until a timer went off.

"No weapons!" Myo yelled and set her watch again. Rin and Yuko both dropped the staffs and began to hit with their hands. It went on for another minute until Yuko screamed.

"I'm tired of this!" And with a move of her hand Rin was up in the air floating above Yuko's head. Growling Rin picked up a boulder with a wave of her arm and tossed it at Yuko. They began to throw things at each other, tossing each other up in the air and laughing every second. Finally Myo sighed and threw up both her arms causing her sister's and their objects to fall to the ground.

"We have watchers." Rin said looking to the crowd of boys, then Genkai stepped foreword.

"Aunt Genkai!" The girls yelled and threw their arms around the old woman. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's mouths dropped.

"Aunt?" They twitched. And fell to the ground still twitching.

"Yes, these are my nieces Rin, Yuko, and Myo. Your new team mates, Now I want Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke to each pick one girl to spare with today, just so you can try to guess which girl is the fighter, which girl is the healer and which one prefers peace."

Immediately Yusuke called out Rin and Kuwabara screamed Yuko. Hiei growled and walked towards Myo, who was just slightly taller than he was.

"I guess that I have the nice one then." Myo, Rin and Yuko exchanged sly smiles that only Genkai and Kurama saw. With a last hug and wink Rin and Yusuke took their stances and the others moved away.

Disclaimer: I do not own any YYH chars (but I wish I did!)

Myo, Rin, and Yuko all belong to me as does the story line (if it seems familiar then it is just a coincidence.)

Please review I want to know if you like or don't, I'm open to everything!

Later, Ivy


	2. Yusuke vs Rin

The tension on the air was so thick that they could barely breathe. Hiei and Kuwabara sat on the opposite side of the training field then the girls, Hiei tried to talk strategy but Kuwabara only wanted to talk about how cute the girls were.

Yusuke stretched and made sure that his muscles were ready for a fight; because he was sure it would be a good one. With a smirk he walked to the middle of the field, with his hands in his pocket and the smile on his face clear he waited for Rin.

Rin sat and let Myo braid her hair, when she was finished she lost the smile that always stayed on her lips. With a large sigh she grabbed her sword from her suitcase and strapped it to her back. It was a large broad sword that was almost a tall as her, when she wished it the sword would fill with her spirit energy.

Walking to the middle of the training field Rin saw Yusuke's past fill her eyes, normally she would have smiled at this, but all she saw was the face of Keiko and his mother. She saw glimpses of his death but that didn't concern her, what did was that Yusuke hardly showed her affection back. While she was thinking about this Yusuke attacked.

He started off with punches, but they were slow Rin could swear that she heard his muscles and joints creak from being used. Dodging them easily Rin jumped above him and put her elbow into the back of his neck.

Yusuke gave a short cry of outrage as his neck got the shock, but he only resolved to fight harder. Gaining speed Yusuke managed to land a punch on Rin's jaw. Taking a step back Rin spit out the blood that had formed with her cheeks contact with her teeth.

"Nice shot Yusuke, you won't get another." With a quick movement Rin had unsheathed her sword. The steel was tinted blue and had a design running up and down the edges.

With an elegance and grace that Yusuke had never seen, Rin began to twirl the sword. The way the light reflected off the blade it caused Yusuke to become lost in the brilliance of it all.

Yuko and Myo smiled when they saw that Rin was spinning her blade. They had been taught this trick a long time ago and Rin was very good at it.

"This will be simple, he's already swooning." Yuko said high fiving Myo. Myo nodded but her eyes never left the battle.

"Yes let's hope that yours goes as smoothly." Myo giggled lightly and Yuko punched her lightly in the arm.

"Oh don't worry, that Kuwabara is already drooling just thinking about it, besides I've never lost." Myo grinned at her sister and Yuko grinned back.

"There's going to be that first time Yuko, don't take things to lightly." Yuko laughed a 'Yeah right' and cheered Rin on, as the blade continued to spin.

As the blade spun Yusuke began to feel his eyes droop. As he fought with the power of the blade to keep his eyes open he found his mind wandering to Keiko. How soft her hair was, how sweet she was to make him cookies. He shook himself and looked back towards Rin only to see his mother's face in the blade. Crying over his death, then Keiko again mourning him so deeply.

Rin had no trouble in spinning the large blade, for that long or that fast. She called up the memories that had rushed to her earlier and put them in the blade with her spirit energy. She saw Yusuke begin to drop into sleep, and then pull himself back out. He was a strong one but she still had him fast, she didn't give up a second. Rin remembered her training and what had happened the last time.

_Flash Back_

_Rin, Yuko and Myo were around five. Their father had just died and their mother had shipped them off to her brother and sister for training. _

_The girls were frightened when they first saw Aunt Genkai and Uncle Soto. The moment that the brother and sister saw the triplets they knew what they were and knew that they had to make them strong._

"_What say you brother, should we teach them?"_

"_Yes, sister it would be wrong not to." The triplets began their training that day, deciding to leave their empty childhood behind. After a few months of training Soto called them and told them he wanted to teach them something that only he knew._

"_It has no name; I have no reason to give it one, but the one who taught it to me called it 'Sleeping Blade', but I found that there are many other uses for this technique." Though Rin was the blest with her blade, Soto taught all the girls this, and when he felt they were ready he brought in a demon for each of them to fight._

"_Rin you're first." Rin began as allowed, she was perfect allowing no fault in her spins or concentration. When the demon had almost gone to sleep, she lowered her concentration and began wondering how to finish him. She didn't remember what happened next._

_From what Yuko and Myo had told her was that after she had lowered her concentration the demon had nearly killed her._

_End Flash Back_

Rin was never told who saved her life, when she finally got back to the battle Yusuke had moved and Yuko was calling out to her.

"Concentrate Rin!" Rin nodded and thrusted behind her to where she knew Yusuke was. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. Rin peered closely at the wound she had inflicted, just large enough and deep enough to cause him pain even though he was a trained warrior used to pain.

Yusuke clutched his stomach in pain and felt the tears well up inside of him soon they streamed down his face. With an agonized yell he saw that he was bleeding profusely. He was actually whimpering, he had never done that before, especially with this little of a wound.

Kuwabara rushed to Yusuke's side when he saw that his friend had been hurt. The sword looked dangerous but not enough to actually bring Yusuke to his knees, or worse to make him cry.

Rin looked down at Yusuke and then looked to her sword, Forgiven. It had a small bit of Yusuke's blood dripping down it and it screamed for her to clean it before anything else was done. Listening to her sword was very important so she killed her then turned to Yusuke.

Myo and Yuko sat and watched the boys pain as did Genkai. They knew that swords bit and that it hurt they learned that long ago and they had learned to deal with it. Yuko held back a cry when some of Yusuke's pain transferred to her, it was a immense.

"Heal him already for pity sake!" Yuko cried through clenched teeth, she held her stomach. Rin nodded and knelt beside him. It wasn't a game anymore, it wasn't wonder that she faced as she healed him, he was after all only human.

Yusuke felt a calm presence come to him as the pain receded. He looked up and saw a blue light glowing around him and became aware that Rin was healing him. With a small grin he gave into the power that the sword had sent him, drifting into sleep he sighed.

"Well the winner of this match is Rin, next match Kuwabara versus Yuko." Genkai said with a nod. Yuko began to stand and stretch.

"Piece of cake Aunt." She smiled and flexed her fingers, he wouldn't last five minutes. Rin carried Yusuke off the field and he began to drool in his sleep.

"Ew, gross." She said with a sigh and set him down. Myo laughed when she returned with the slime all over the front of her shirt. Hiei smirked as Kuwabara promised to never fight a girl after this. Yuko took her long bow out of her suitcase and strung it. It was a long yew bow that had an intricate tribal design on it, the twine she used to string it with was colored green as were her arrows.

"Are you ready Kuwabara?" She mocked almost, she was a jokester, she had no reason to care about who or what she was fighting she just knew that she would win.

A small breeze floated by carrying the scent of Myo to Kurama's nose. She sat perfectly calm and yet her scent said fear. A fear for whom, her sisters or herself? Perhaps she didn't think that she was strong enough to take on Hiei?

Kuwabara finished his prayer "I'm always ready for a good warm up match!" He called to her his confident voice not masking his fear that she could and would defeat him.

Well that's chapter two!

I'd really like some comments before I post the next chapter and I'd like to thank my one fan Scorose!

What's will happen with Kuwabara and Yuko, and what saved Rin from the demon? Find out in chapters to come.

Ja ne!

Ivy


	3. Kuwabara vs Yuko

A slight ripple went through them as Yuko nocked an arrow. Kuwabara had his spirit sword out, deciding that he didn't want to fail as Yusuke had done, by not even launching his spirit gun.

"Now Kuwabara I take my matches very lightly I hope that you do also." She laughed and let go of her arrow, Kuwabara dodged it easily and Yuko nocked another.

'I won't be fooled by her,' Kuwabara thought as he brought his sword down only to find that his target had disappeared only to reappear behind him laughing. 'Even if she is cute when she laughs, and moves, and hell the ways she does every thing I still have to beat her.' He didn't notice the arrow until it whisked past his ear.

"Kuwabara get your head out of your ass and pay attention!" Yusuke shouted from the other side, having had a bucket of water thrown at him by Genkai. Kuwabara nodded and made a gruff noise, moving away from another arrow.

He thrusted with his spirit sword and Yuko jumped back. She smiled until she started to smoke. Looking down she saw that her shirt and pants were on fire! Yuko let out a light scream and tore her clothes off. Myo and Rin were rolling on the ground laughing so hard that they were crying.

"Looks like it didn't take him long to get your clothes off." Yuko flipped her sister's off and then rolled to the side as Kuwabara went to attack her again. She had on a black lace bra and a low cut black lace thong.

"My god he's a beat man." Hiei said when he saw Yuko's enticing form bounce, roll, and fight. He looked to his opponent Myo. She looked meek, small, afraid even. She seemed so fragile, not even a hard match for him.

Yusuke and Kurama noticed what turn the battle had taken and quickly turned their heads, modesty was big with them. Genkai had her fists clenched.

"Yuko he should have never gotten that slash close to you, remember your training!" Genkai yelled. Yuko turned to look at her aunt, Kuwabara was on the other side of the field. She nodded and stood waiting for her opponent remembering her past.

_Flash Back_

_Eight years old, they were when they started working on speed. The girls were all naturally fast but Soto wanted them faster. He was their warden and their protector, Genkai was young she didn't have the worry that she had now. _

_He had them up to snuff, Yuko was the best but Yuko was never serious. Rin wanted to fight, to be good to be the best, but Yoko was the best. She had the talent the style, the right stuff but she didn't use it. Her speed was why she had been given to bow, with good aim and quick limbs she could never lose._

_Until Uncle Soto put her up against a demon. He was quicker than she was, and never smiled or reacted to her. All he wanted to do was kill her. That day she had been out practicing with her new bow when he had attacked. _

_With menace in his eyes this demon only went after her, when her sister's tried to help a barrier blocked them. Slashing at her with his claws Yuko joked faster, it usually got her out of a jam but not with this demon._

_It wasn't long before Yuko was running for her life. The trees whisked past her in a blur. She felt her body adjust to the speed and began to go faster. The faster she went the quicker her body adjusted to the new speed. _

_He was so far behind her that he could never catch up and he was the 'fastest' demon alive. Yuko was so happy, so exhilarated that she didn't notice the low hanging tree branch._

_The swift and horrible pain to her neck was almost drained out by her fear of the demon. Trying with all her might to move her limbs Yuko found that she was paralyzed at least for the moment. Eyes wide with fear Yuko watched as the demon approached, its fangs dripped with poison and it smiled at her cruelly. _

_Before it lowered it's claws to finish her Yuko found the walls begin to close in, the darkness that consumed her was welcome._

_When she woke Yuko was sure that she was dead and in the spirit world. To her surprise she was in her bed as her sister's and Genkai both stood over her. With a raw throat Yuko asked over and over 'Who saved me from the demon?' Myo answered for all of them._

"_What demon?" She said in her most innocent voice._

_End Flash Back_

Yuko thought about what she had learned, always keep your eyes on the target never look back. With a yell she jumped over the charging Kuwabara's head.

"What the?" He said turning back around, until his eyes glanced at what he hadn't seen before. She was almost completely naked, her bra showed her delicate nipples through the lace. This mouth began to water at the sight, he completely forgot about the fight.

Yuko grinned and with a speed that no demon had yet to match. She moved behind Kuwabara before he could register she had moved Yuko had bashed him over the head with her bow.

Kuwabara's eyes watered and he fell to the ground covering his head where a bump had started to rise. He looked up at her and she pushed him to the ground with her foot. She got on top of him and put a small dagger to his throat.

"Do you submit Kuwabara, or do I have to decapitate you?" He whimpered but it was barely heard over Rin's yelling.

"You have to castrate him first, look


	4. Hiei vs Myo or is it?

The hair on the back of Myo's neck stood on end as the sharp sound of metal against sheath was heard. They began to circle slowly, neither showing weakness. With a heavy heart she waited for him to pounce.

"Yuko how good is your sister?" Yusuke asked glancing at his blood stained shirt. Yuko kicked Kurama gently and turned to Yusuke flipping her hair.

"I'm not really sure; we've never seen her fight." Kurama looked at her puzzled, Yusuke turned and watched the fight this would be interesting.

"What do you mean that you've never seen her fight?" Kurama asked. Rin came over and put her arm around Yuko, the sounds of swords clashing could be heard in the distance, Kurama didn't pay attention until he realized that Myo didn't have a sword to begin with.

"No, Soto always took her to a different place to train. We were never together." They turned to watch the battle as they did their mouths hung open.

As Hiei pounced Myo quickly jumped aside, he caught her in side step and slashed, her dress ripped in a small place. Myo grimaced a thin line of blood appeared on her side. Hiei gave a quick smile of satisfaction, being his cocky self.

Genkai could tell that Myo wasn't giving her all, she had let Hiei HIT her. She held her tongue knowing the reason her Myo was doing this, to protect her sister's she had always protected her sisters.

_Flash Back_

"_Faster Myo! Do you think that this is all a joke?" Soto screamed at the youngest from across the field. Genkai watched as Myo went faster pumping her tin legs. She was the most talented but she hated fighting. Suddenly Myo collapsed and she just lay._

"_Up Myo, do you think that's it's feel sorry for Myo day?" Soto yelled, when Myo didn't get up Genkai walked over to her slowly. Myo laid her eyes screwed up with concentration. _

_Genkai saw that her ankle was in an awkward position as was her wrist. Both were covered in tiny sparks of purple. Genkai sighed, the girl was healing herself just to make Soto happy._

"_Myo, why do you care so much about what that idiot Soto wants?" Myo grimaced as her concentration was broken. _

"_I can feel how much hope he has, I just can't disappoint him…I can't…" Myo was crying weather it was from her breaks or that she just couldn't handle her advanced perceptions…_

"_Alright dear, I'll take you in no child should work this long." Genkai was about to pick Myo up bust she stood and hobbled back to the field._

"_I can't Rin and Yuko need to eat and Soto said if I don't get this technique they won't eat." Genkai hid her smile and watched that everytime the girl slipped the healing sparks covered the area._

_End Flash Back_

"I don't want to fight, please just surrender before blood begins to be shed." Myo had a level head, barely. The sight of blood intrigued the alternate persona in her head, she was **Them**. She was the reason that Myo was the best, and that Myo was timid. She was so forceful that the two could never bond as Rin and Yuko had almost instantly with theirs. She was named Ayo, and she wanted out.

'Myo, let me kill this whelp. Please let me stretch my wings and let the others free.' Ayo pleaded in Myo's mind. Myo brushed her away and dodged another of Hiei's attacks. When he came at her again she put up a force field with only a tilt of her head.

Hiei ran into the barrier full force. It was then he saw that one of Myo's eyes was gold, and half of her hair was turning darker by the minute. As one side took control the other fought back. The golden eyed dark haired one also had darker skin, more like her sisters.

He stopped attacking and watched in fascination as both forms fought. Soon the dark haired Myo won. The barrier was down and the new Myo smiled. Hiei cocked his head in interest. This new form had blacker hair than Rin her eyes were golden and her sking was dark.

"Umm…right." Yusuke watched, and heard a sharp intake of breath from Genkai. He looked at her and saw that on her face was an utmost look of horror. He looked to Myo's sister's they had stopped all activity and were looking at this new Myo. Their eyes had turned golden, 'Right…' he thought again.

"And who pray tell are you?" Hiei had as all of the Spirit Detectives had experience with other personas the closest that came to mind was Yuko Kurama. The girl closed her eyes and laughed. This body looked so out of place in the clothes.

"I am Ayo, I am your worst nightmare." Myo laughed at the corniness of her other persona. They turned to look at Genkai and the others. "You may want to leave…I may destroy some property."

"Ayo, please let Myo finish her fight." Genkai said pleading with her eyes. The girl laughed again, it was strange as though a mix between nice and cruel.

"Genkai I already helped you twice, this will be your third request." Genkai nodded. The new form nodded and a small tear slipped down the hard face.

"Auntie you shouldn't have wasted that…you may need it Ayo is heartless in the tournament she may create havoc I have no control." Myo voice came out of the strange body. Genkai smiled.

"I know the rules Myo, three requests no more no less, only given to those that you love…I'm sure that there will be another." The still crying girl answered.

"No Auntie Ayo will not allow it." The voice changed back to the others "I only allowed you because you saved her from that meat bag you called a brother." The right hand slapped the left side of the face.

"Myo don't be so hard on yourself if Ayo can not bring herself to say Soto's name than that is how it will be." A strange ripple went through the girl and soon the eyes returned back to violet but the body remained the same.

As soon as this happened Hiei began to attack again, Myo managed to create a real sword out of thin air and pin him to the ground with a flurry of arrows. She looked into Hiei's eyes and grimaced.

"Forgive the delay of battle but I hate blood…" She made the arrows disappear. Hiei stood and glared at the young girl. He pulled her close to him and whispered at her furiously.

"I know what you are, you don't fool me Fate…I know **Them **when I see them." Myo looked shocked and then looked at her hands. She screamed when she saw they were not the pale color they used to be. She began to howl and ran to the stream Genkai had running threw her temple.

"Hiei what the hell did you do that for?" Kurama asked his friend sternly. Hiei shrugged and sheathed his sword.

"I need a demon to demon talk with you later…but for now you need to talk to Genkai about her nieces…or should I say Fate, Destiny and Karma or **Them**." He left Kurama with a look of shock on his face before he went off to wait.

Myo sat near the stream talking with Ayo. She had dried her tears and was looking at her new self, liking and not liking it.

"Why Ayo? Why do always have to do this to me?" Ayo grinned at her from the stream.

"Because you refuse me at all times. If we merge we will be more powerful."

"If we merge the world will end."

"No dear one, then weight of the world will be on us."

"I don't want it."

"You have to face it Myo we are one, and you already feel the world's pain why not feel all that is good about it?" Myo sighed Ayo was right and both knew it.

"You promise me, that it won't hurt and that we will just be one body not one mind?"

"I would promise you the moon and stars if you would just let us be one."

"Alright, but you have to let more people in."


	5. Hiei's Infatuation

Rin and Yuko scrambled after Myo only to be stopped by Genkai.

"What the hell was that?" Rin yelled at the top of her voice. Genkai looked up at her two nieces.

"Come, Yusuke, Kwabara you'll need to hear this too. Kurama should go find Hiei." Genkai led them to her home. Kurama took to the trees to find Hiei. He knew it wouldn't take long so he procrastinated by practicing his rose whip.

Yusuke and Kwabara gapped in wonder at the splendor of Genkai's house. The entryway was made of white marble and black. The wood was deep and rich in color, the rooms enormous. She lead them to her kitchen which was also very large enough to seat at least two hundred. She told them to sit before she took out a bottle of brandy.

Genkai sat at the head of the table. Rin and Yuko were on one side of her Yusuke and Kwabara on the other. Without getting a glass Genkai opened the brandy and took a drink.

"Now, where should I start?" She asked herself staring into the woodwork of the grand table. "When I was growing up I had a sister and a brother. My sister's name was Kiya and my brother's name was Soto. Our lives were a circle, never ending. Wake up, train, eat, train, fight, train eat, train and then sleep. When we I turned eighteen my sister was twenty one, she decided that she was going to leave the temple, find her soul mate and forget all the hardships of our childhood. She vowed never to return or let her children come here.

Soto and I continued to train, I always thought because he was older than me he was better, but in truth if he was better he would still be alive. The day of my twenty-second birthday all hell broke loose. It was raining that night, Soto had built a fire and we were celebrating another demon free year when I heard a knock.

At the door was Kiya with three tiny girls in tow. She rushed in and shut the door behind her in a huff. They were all soaking wet and shivering. We let them warm by the fire. I asked my sister why she had come back and she told me a tale that I'll never forget.

'When I met Yuga, I was so happy. We got married and had the triplets Rin, Yuko and Myo. It wasn't until I brought them home that it happened. There eyes, oh Genkai, they have no whites in them. I remembered about the tale of **Them** and was afraid. You remember?' She asked me, I was young but not stupid of course I knew it, everyone did but I let her continue.

'One day they will come. There eyes pure without white to distill them. The fate of the world rests on these the children of the lost warrior and a demon. Yuga's was a demon Genkai, and now that they've started to come into their power demon's have come to control them.' She got hysterical then and I slapped her, told her to pull herself together. The children were asleep when Soto said his piece.

'They should stay and train here.' Kiya's eyes flashed with fire. 'So they can end up like you two? Unhappy and alone?'

'No so that they can live without fear of dying!'

'I refuse! There's no way that they'll stay here.' The fight continued, and they I heard the rustling. The littlest one, Myo was standing up, the voice that came out of her was mature this was the first time Ayo made her presence known.

'Hello all, I'm Ayo. Mother you need to pull yourself together honestly we're big girls and we need the training.' Soto laughed, and the girl flashed him evil eyes.

'I don't like you, but I'll let you train them.' The when Myo had returned her mother had left. We began to train you right after that." Rin stared at Genkai in awe.

"Ayo's always been here?" Genkai nodded.

"Who do you think saved you all those years ago? Every time you get into trouble either Myo or Ayo frees you." Yuko was shocked she held her hands to her face.

"So all those times we made fun of her?"

"She was saving us?" Both girls said together, before they held each other. Yusuke tapped his fingers on the wood.

"Genkai what does this have to do with us?" Genkai shot him a look of disgust and Yuko kicked him.

"Alright Yusuke, who did you think did the best fighting?" Yusuke thought, Rin had gotten the best of him and Yuko really had a lot of potential but Rin she was the problem. She didn't want to fight, and if she got hurt Ayo took over.

"Well if you're asking who we want to fight with us I'd have to say Rin and Yuko." Genkai sighed, as did Rin she held out her hands at Yusuke.

"We can all heal ourselves but I'm the only one who can heal others without the use of herbs and potions." Yusuke had his mouth open in disbelief.

"So out of Yuko and Myo who do you think is the better fighter?" Both Yusuke and Kwabara jumped up.

"Yuko of course!" They shouted together. Yuko laughed, it was sweet and childish not something they expected from the beautiful woman.

"Wrong again, the demons that Soto put them up against would have even rivaled me at my highest point of power, Myo took them down with one quick blink of her eye."

"I'm confused!" Yusuke muttered before sinking slowly into his chair. Yuko stood up and began to massage his shoulders, Rin muttered something about clothes and Yuko had her up against the wall with her mind. Rin laughed as they shook and dishes shattered as they hit the floor.

"Now girls relax so that I can finish." The girls reluctantly sat down away from the boy and each other. Genkai cleared her throat.

"As you can tell each girl has a large amount of physic energy. Yuko and Rin have yet to tap into theirs but Myo has always had hers open. She doesn't fight because it hurts her, she feels everyone's pain, even people she has never met. Yuko feels the pain of those she harms." Yusuke screamed.

"So Myo is really the toughest son of a bitch around but she doesn't like to portray it?" Genkai, Yuko and Rin nodded. Yusuke was about to scream again when Kurama came in.

"I doubt that will be the case any more." He said before taking a drink of Genkai's brandy.

About Ten Minutes Before 

Kurama had found Hiei sitting in a tree his eyes closed. Kurama jumped up and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a while listening to the wind rustle through the trees.

"I lost fox." Hiei said after the moment had passed. Kurama patted Hiei's arm but he moved away.

"I knew. The moment I saw her I knew that she was the leader."

"The leader of whom Hiei?"

"**Them** the ancient fighters written about in song and tale."

"It might not be my fiery friend."

"No, it is she blocked me without even trying, and her eyes oh they were so unique." Hiei was lost in his own memories of her.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kurama asked, he had a feeling he knew what was coming but in truth it still shocked him.

"I think I need a mate and she would be perfect."

"Hiei she's barely eighteen."

"Well actually in body I'm about twenty in mind far older than Genkai but techniqually I am barely eighteen." Both demons looked down and say Myo but it wasn't the Myo they knew.

Her blonde hair was brighter now than before, instead of being straight it was bouncing filled with life. Her skin was tan, a golden color she looked wonderful. She was taller now only slightly taller than Yuko, and she had filled out even more than before.

Hiei was excited by her voice, even though he didn't show it, but now he was tingling all over. She was beautiful, even more so than before and there was something else that drove him wild. Her once delicate fingernails were now claws and she had clawed feet, on her wrists and ankles were red markings that looked like fire and on the base of her neck was a dark blue mark.

"Myo?" Hiei asked, Kurama noticed his voice cracked slightly as did Myo. Myo felt wonderful in her new form, new permanent form; it was as though she had been meant for this all along. She smiled at the demon, he was a good fighter, and seemed nice.

"Yes, Hiei?" She put on her sweet cutie look making him jump down.

"So...good fight." He held out his hand to her. She shook it and before he cold say anything else Kurama butted in.

"So how did this happen?" He asked nodding at her form, Hiei growled lowly.

"Ayo and I decided that we were better together than apart, she helps me control things better I should have done it years ago..._I told her but she never listened to me_...Ayo you don't have to but in! _ Of course I do I'm still here! _Alright, anyway I'm off to train can't wait for the tourney!" She ran off leaving a cloud of dust behind her and two very stunned demons.

**I hope that cleared some stuff up! I really hope that you guys really like it and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Inu Shojo my loyal reviewer who helped me realize that I hate Kwuabara!**

**Ja ne! Until next time,**

**Ivy**


	6. A New Demon in Town

**This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewer Inu Shojo and those who has given me hits!**

Myo laughed out loud as she spun in circles. Faster and faster she spun until she was nothing but a blur. Suddenly she fell to the ground and laughed even louder. Oh she loved this body, she finally felt free. No longer she heard the sorrows of the millions on Earth and in the other worlds; no longer did she want to do everything for everyone else. Myo could finally do things for herself.

_Myo, what do you think about this tournament? I mean perhaps it is a chance to get closer to that Hiei. **Ayo how can you think like this? We are different, he's a fierce warrior and I'm just a little girl who is afraid to fight. ** Well you know that he is attracted to you I can feel it, and just think you would be free of me if you let him into your heart. **I'll try but I'm sure by now any effect that I've had on him is gone, he probably still thinks that I'm a useless child.**_

Ayo didn't answer so Myo assumed she was right. With a sigh she sat up and looked around her, so many weapons, things to learn. Myo laid back down and let the sun shine on her warming her body, she felt the demon approach before she heard him. Without a glance in his direction Myo prepared herself to attack it, until she heard a click.

"Miss Myo?"

"Hmmm…" She didn't want to be bothered, especially right after she had acquired new powers and had yet to learn how to use them.

"May I please have your autograph?" Myo opened one eye, standing about three feet above her was a tiny boy sucking on a pacifier.

"Yeah I guess." Myo said. He was strange she didn't know who he was but hey it couldn't hurt. The little boy started jumping up and down in pure excitement and handed her a picture of herself. A little scared Myo signed it.

"And who should I make it out to?" Myo asked, swearing she heard him say 'Oh my god she's talking to me!'

"Koenma, Prince of the Spirit Realm." Myo signed it and then Ayo suddenly popped into the conversation.

"_The Koenma? The one that condemned my sisters and I to this fate of saving the worlds?" _Ayo was angry and as much as Myo tried to stop her, to hide her Ayo continued her fuming.

"Well…ummm…you see…" Koenma was at a loss for words, he had thought that Ayo and Myo had bonded, that she wouldn't remember.

Suddenly the sky went dark, storm clouds appeared out of no where, the rain poured. _**Ayo stop!** No Myo he stole my life, our lives! _Koenma was scrambling around trying to escape but lighting stopped his feet.

"_Answer ME!"_ The thunder grew louder, the wind picked up until it whistled, drowning out the thunder. The boy was on his knees weeping, Myo kept whispering this is wrong but that was all it was, a whisper to Ayo's screams.

"Yes, okay it was me!" He cried. Ayo stopped her storm though the rain still fell. She was calming slowly but Myo only thought it was the eye of the storm the calmest part; Ayo could be set off any instant.

"_Why did you do it?" _

"You see I was young, it was the first assignment that my father had given me. He told me to get rid of you because you threatened his leadership. I knew one day that you and your sister's would be of help to the world, I couldn't destroy you.

When I heard that Kiya, Genkai's sister wanted a baby I saw my chance. She was a mortal who mated with a demon, children of both worlds don't come around that often, so at the right time I placed in your two sisters but you were a slight second too late, which is probably why you have your memories and they do not."

"_So you were forced to do this to us?" _Koenma nodded slowly and looked up at her with soft eyes.

"It's my fault that Myo's had a hard life, that Ayo remembered her life a Fate the most influential demoness in all three realms. I'm sorry." Myo walked to him, Ayo had retreated back, into a corner of Myo's mind, and she was so confused.

"It's alright." Myo patted the toddler on his shoulder.

"Look it's the toddler!" Yusuke burst through the trees with the others in tow. When Rin and Yuko saw Myo the sisters ran to each other. Rin was the first to break off, she headed towards Koenma.

"So you're a prince? Aren't you too small to be a prince, maybe a little young?" Koenma grabbed her hair and threw her across the yard.

"Please, I'm not going to be insulted here anymore, good luck in the tournament fuckers!" With a resounding pop Koenma was gone and Yusuke began to laugh.

"Good job Rin." She bowed a few times before going back to Yuko. They were keeping their distance, after the initial shock of seeing the new Myo, the sisters were now a bit afraid of her.

"I'm still the same Myo as before." Myo pleaded with her sister's when Hiei appeared, he stood next to Kurama his eyes averted.

"Well you really aren't the same, your aura has changed, you've truly come into your demon heritage, and I'm sure anyone here except your sister's could tell you that." Myo looked to Genkai, she was clearly hurt.

"Is it true what he says Genkai?" Genkai nodded, and the whole world began to slow. As if in slow motion Myo crumpled to the ground. It's as though all the life had left her already small and fragile body.

Genkai sighed, she went over to Myo who was in a state of shock, with a heavy heart she slapped her once favorite triplet. Rin rushed of to Myo and kicked her as hard as she could, the resounding thump heard a few miles away.

sSs

**Alright everyone, as you can tell I'm having serious writers block…Any suggestions to make the story better would be appreciated.**

**Also it's time to take a vote on pairings, (I know that I already had Hiei sorta leaning towards Myo but that can be changed).**

**Myo/Hiei**

**Myo/Yusuke**

**Myo/Kurama**

**Myo/Kuwabara**

**Rin/Hiei**

**Rin/Yusuke**

**Rin/Kurama**

**Rin/Kuwabara**

**Yuko/Hiei**

**Yuko/Yusuke**

**Yuko/Kurama**

**Yuko/Kuwabara**

**Kuwabara/Genkai**

**Kuwabara/Yusuke**

**Yusuke/Kurama**

**Kurama/Hiei**

**Hiei/Yusuke**

**Hiei/Kuwabara**

**Yusuke/Keiko**

**Yusuke/Kurama/Hiei/OC**

**It's probably to much for me to ask but I'd like more than one comment per chapter, even if you want to tell me that I suck and you hate my guts…that's okay as long as you review.**


End file.
